Butter butt
by ChubbyNorgie1705
Summary: Lukas loves butter and snacks. Maybe a bit too much. But he refuses to admit it, despite what his brothers say. (Contain OOC, Chubby!Norway, Weight Gain and denial. T for safe. Don't like, Don't read)
1. Wonders

"You know, Lukas, by always eating so much butter you will have BIG problems later." Emil quipped as his norwegian brother was eating his third stick of butter and tried once again to making say "big brother".

"My weight is very fine, thank you." Lukas deadpanned, finishing the butter

"Unless you want to end up like Tino." Emil said.

A few years ago their Finnish cousin went in a trip to Canada. He found an adorable man named Matthew. Who was also a very good cook. When Tino came back in Europe for visiting his family,the other Nordics didn't expect a massive 400 + lbs Finnish plush ball instead of the pudgy man he was before. He used to be very self conscious about his weight. But that was before meeting Matthew. Tino came another time with Matthew for introducing him to the other nords. With even more weight on his frame. Despite his very shy demenor (aside from his hockey monster mode), it was very easy to see how much Matthew loved Tino's softness. He always had something sweet to offer to his Finnish ball, followed by belly rubs.

Lukas hated to admit it, but he felt somewhat...jealous?

The idea of turning into a blimp didn't really sound appealing, but having someone loving and pampering him...a bit more.

"Would you still love me if I was fat?" Lukas asked Emil

"You are really creepy sometimes..." Emil muttered, going to his room.

"..." Lukas was silent and wiped his fingers.

Before looking at his stomach.

'I'm not getting fat...am I?'

He went to the bathroom and undressed to his boxers.

He contemplated his reflection. And gasped softly.

How could have he been this oblivious?

He had a cute litte roll of fat under his belly button, his face was a bit softer, and to his slight embarrassment, his pec were a bit puffy.

But what was the most "noticeable" now he was naked,

It was his hips.

He turned around again and again.

His plushier hips and round little butt gave him a slight feminine pear shape.

He gently traced his body with a soft blush.

Was he getting...aroused?

He shook his head and dressed up.

"I should do some working out..." he muttered as he exited the bathroom.

Before glancing at the kitchen.

And thinking about Tino and Matthew.

Being big but happy

"Emil's right...I'm really going to have BIG problems." He chuckled before going in the kitchen.


	2. Sport inspection

"You know what you are doing is pretty useless, right?" Emil said flatly

It had been a few days since the "fat" comment about Lukas's nasty habit of gobbling down raw butter. Lukas had decided to work out the extra weight by going to gym with his brother.

"I...*pant*...I don't see...*pant*...what do...*pant*...you mean...*huff..." Lukas huffed and puffed over a treadmil.  
"Don't play dumb with me Lukas." Emil hissed, not even wheezing. "As soon as we will back home, you will get a "snack", pretending you need to recharge your battery. Unless you want to try a new recipe?"

Yes.

Lukas said he will work out the extra weight.

If only he didn't pick on the habit to eat something each time he came accross the kitchen. Even worse, he took a great liking in cooking and try new recipe.

So of course, that certainly wouldn't help his weight.

"T-That's not true!" Lukas denied as he stopped running for a bit. "M-My weight is fine!"  
"Oh yeah?" Emil crossed his arms, also stopping to run. "When I caught you struggling to close your pants?"

Lukas blushed furiously

"That's because they shrank in the washing!" He sputtered  
"Hmmmm? Really?" Emil rose an eyebrow.  
"Yes, really!" Lukas huffed, about to run again.  
"What ever you say." Emil shrugged.

Before slapping his brother's rear.

"!" Lukas squeaked in surprise and embarassment as the albino teen snickered.

"EMIL!" Lukas snarled and threw his water bottle at his brother, who dodged it, still laughing.  
"Oh come on Lukas! Admit it, you are getting fat!" Emil said.  
"Am n-HNNNNNNNNNGGGG!" Lukas gasped and was red to explode.

Emil was shamelessly gropping his butt.

"Seriously, your rear is bigger than my hands. No wonder you don't fit in your trunks."  
"A-aaaahnnn...E-Emil...W-what..." Lukas stuttered. 'Why it feels...so good...'  
He closed his eyes and panted softly.

Emil, on the other hand, was feeling up his brother body in wonder. How someone who used to be very athletic can just plush up like that?

"Damn, you will make a lot of girls jealous of you with such curvy hips." The Icelander said. "How can you not waddle with those meaty thighs?"  
Lukas didn't answer. He was too caught up with the nice feeling his brother's touches were giving.

Emil obliviously continued his inspections. He lifted up the Norwegian flagged shirt, seeing a cute little ball of flesh falling out and resting on the waistband of the sweetpants.  
"What do we have here ~ ?" he singsang, playfully poking Lukas's soft tummy. His fingers sank a bit.  
"Hnnngggg!" Lukas muffled a moan. Since when that damn thing was here? And why it was so damn sensitive!

Emil stopped "studying" his brother's body. Lukas whined quietly, wanting more.

"I'm sorry to pop your bubble Lukas, but you are definitely chubby." He shook his head. "Unless you work hard like crazy and you cut back on the food, it's not going to disappear any time soon."

"You're an ass." Lukas growled, pulling on his shirt.

"I know. BIG brother." Emil snickered, dodging another bottle.

Once home, Lukas rushed to the bathroom and locked the door.  
He quickly undressed and looked in the mirror.  
Emil was so damn right as usual...  
His added plush made him look like more...feminine?  
His curvy hips were more defined and his rear definitely rounder.  
A cute little belly was sitting on his waist as his chest was softer.  
"I'm...fat..." He said softly, a few tears rolling down his face.  
He thought about what his brother said.

Cutting back the food and working out like crazy...

Then he remembered how good it felt to be...touched...

He gently traced his tummy and shuddered.  
'It feels too good to stop...' he smiled softly, wiping his tears  
He decided to run a bath.  
While the bathtub was being filled, he looked at the scale.  
Before stepping on it.

187 lbs.


	3. Bersek Binge

"You can say whatever you want. You are clearly in denial." Emil deadpanned.

After the gym incident, Lukas was just convinced that his brother would just make fun of him as a revenge for always being constantly on his back. No way in hell he was getting fat was he? His mind was just playing tricks, the scale must be broken and his clothes...Well his clothes must have shrunk in the wash, that's all.

Speaking of which, he was running out of clothes that fit him.

"Rggngnnnnrgngnnn...Mrrrnnngfff..."

Lukas was fighting with his favorite jeans.

Matthias had proposed him to spend some "brotherly quality time" at the mall.

But Lukas was absolutely sure Emil told the Dane he needed new clothes and refill the pantries.

"I'm not eating that much..." Lukas huffed and puffed, trying to close the gap.

He refused to admit that his hips and thighs were now far too wide for his skinny jeans that once fit his thin self. He was even refusing to see his "little" belly pushing apart the flaps of his trousers.

"There...you...go!" He finally closed it, before slipping us one of his metal band shirts.

His pants were streched taut very badly, the seams ready to burst.

But of course, Lukas was still in denial.

His definitely not heavier step could be heard by the household as Berwald was making 2 pots of coffee for breakfast. One for Emil, Matthias and he.

And one for Lukas.

Though, lately, Lukas was starting to prefer very creamy hot cocoa.

"Morning..." The Norwegian grunted, entering the kitchen.

He got three reactions.

A simple stoic nod from Berwald.

A heavy sigh from Emil who shook his head.

And a snort from Matthias, who clearly tried to not laugh.

"Can I know what's so funny?" Lukas frowned.

Matthias shoulders were shaking as Berwald covered his mouth.

"You waddle."

Emil said it.

Matthias burst out of laughing, banging the table.

Lukas on the other hand, was red to explode.

"I-I DO NOT!" He protested.

"You really don't see how you sway your hips?" Emil said, causing Matthias to laugh even more.

"Brother, I swear if you don't shut your Danish mouth, you won't be able to walk anymore!" Lukas snapped.

Matthias soon calmed down. Thanks to Berwald who had thrown a water bucket on his head.

"Yer coffee's ready." Berwald grunted.

"I'm rather in the mood for chocolate." Lukas said.

He "walked" toward the cupboard, and bent down for getting the cocoa powder.

"Do you like dat ass?" Matthias said with a deep serious voice

(A/N: a virtual cookie for the one who find the reference)

This time, it was Emil who roared in laugher. Even Berwald chuckled a bit.

Lukas straightened up, blushing furiously as tears stung his eyes.

"WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT!" He yelled

Silence.

Lukas was seething with anger, rage clear on his usual doll face.

"What is wrong with you three! Especially you Emil!" Lukas snarled. "Since that "fat" comment, you are constanstly jabbing me on my weight! What's your problem?!"

"Well, I'm not the one with FAT problem." Emil said.

And they laughed again.

"Look! He's going to explode!" Matthias pointed

"His pants?" Emil snickered, causing both of them to laugh.

" 's gone." Berwald said.

Emil and Matthias looked at the empty spot.

"Where - "

 **SLAM**

Lukas had closed his door with so much force the entire house was shaking.

"Aw!Aw!Aw!Aw!Aw!Aw!Aw!Aw!Aw!"

Hanatamago ran to Berwald, terrified. He picked her up.

"Went ah beet te fer." He grunted, before leaving.

Emil and Matthias just looked at each other. Before snickering.

Lukas was probably just throwing a hissy fit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lukas hugged tightly his pink bunny as tears flooded out.

What did he do to them?

Was it because he was constantly on Emil's back?

Or when he was ungrateful with Matthias?

He shook his head.

He did nothing wrong!

There was nothing wrong in loving butter!

There was nothing wrong in loving cooking!

How many time would he have to tell them he wasn't fat!

His belly growled, reminding him he didn't have breakfast.

He slowly opened the door.

A delicious smell tickled his nose.

He licked his lips.

'Berwald must be cooking some cinnamon rolls or Matthias making butter cookies.'

He wiped off the drool and quietly went to the kitchen.

No one was apparently around.

He went in and saw plural plates of freshly baked cookies.

' They look so good ~ ' His mouth watered.

He made sure he was really alone before picking one up.

' Still warm ~ '

He put the whole biscuit in his mouth.

"Hmmmmmm ~ !" He moaned happily, blushing in pure bliss.

Feeling the warm butter filling his mouth with the sweet crunch of the cookie dough ~

Before he knew it, he was already reaching for another

And another.

And another.

And another.

He was slipping off an entire plate.

It was so good, he disconnected with reality.

Little did he know, Matthias and Emil were spying on him in the doorway, the Dane holding a camera.

They had set up this trap for blackmailing the Norwegian but also trying to convince him about his weight gain.

But then something kept them from doing anything.

"More..." Lukas panted. "I want MORE!"

The snacking turned into a rage binge.

Lukas grabbed fistfuls of cookies and ate them, barely chewing.

He looked...possessed.

Plate after plate, he devoured everything.

Matthias was horrified to see his little brother like that.

Emil, on the other hand, gagged. How his big brother became such a pig?!

Then their eyes trailed down.

Lukas's belly looked rounder. Rounder than this morning.

His jeans were fighting to stay closed while the shirt was riding up.

"We should stop him!" Emil panicked.

Matthias shook his head.

Lukas was too much in a bersek rage.

A cought caught their attention.

Lukas was choking over a cookie he had swallowed whole.

But after a lot of struggling, he downed it loudly

"He...swallowed it?" Emil stuttered. Matthias was also shocked.

"Thirsty..." Lukas grunted, finishing the last plate.

His pants creaked as his shirt exposed a bit more his belly.

He waddled to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of full fat milk.

He unscrewed the cap and started to drink it.

He moaned softly, feeling the cold liquid settling inside his tummy, warm from all the cookies he ingested.

He was chugging the whole thing, not even stopping for breathing.

The milk sloshed inside his ever expending belly.

' It hurts...' He whined. ' But it feels so good ~ '

His pace quickened as his girth was still growing.

Soon enough, he finished the gallon, panting and hiccuping.

"Hurts..." He sniffled, rubbind his milk loaded belly.

His mind was too much in a daze for seeing the damage.

"Rrrrgnnnggggnn..." he groaned, then...

 **POP**

 **RIIIIIP**

His pants tore off as the button flew away.

His enlarged rear exploded out of the tiny garnment and his gut flopped free with a loud sloshing noise.

"Ouurgh...uuuurg..." He groaned, craddling the soft gurgling mass.

He let out a very loud belch before falling on a small wooden chair.

"that's...a very nice...dream..." He yawned softly, falling in a food coma.

Yeah, a very nice dream.


	4. Swedish tender care

"How is he?" Emil asked Berwald when he came out of Lukas's bedroom.

After the cookie binge and milk chugging incident, Emil had fetched Berwald, since he was kind of the mama hen of the house. The Swede carried their bloated big brother to his room and lied him on his bed. Lukas whined and groaned softly. He must have a very nasty tummy ache. Berwald gently rubbed his over stuffed belly. He could feel and hear the gurgle of the acid trying to digest the sudden intake of food.

Berwald got a curious reaction.

"Hnnnnn ~ "Lukas cooed softly, a soft blush tickling his cheek.

Berwald blinked and was about to rub again his stomach, but Emil and Matthias were waiting for news.

He quietly closed the door, planning to come later.

"So?" Matthias asked

"'s resting." Berwald grunted.

"Maybe we really went to far..." Emil muttered.

"Yeah, we were only teasing, but it didn't seem he appreciated it." Matthias scratched his haid.

"Just leave him be fer now." Berwald said. "Big brother need to rest."

"You'll take a good care of him, Berry-boo." Matthias ruffled his hair.

Berwald just grumbled.

It didn't seem like it, but Berwald was only 2 years older than Emil. People always tend to think he was the oldest, while he was only 19. Emil was 17, Tino 20, Lukas 22 and Matthias 25. But with his childish antics, it wasn't really surprising that Matthias didn't always act like his age, leaving Lukas and Berwald to take care of the family.

Once he was sure that the others had left, Berwald silently went back in Lukas's room.

"Hnnnn...uuurrghh..." the Norwegian groaned over the loud gurgles his stomach emitted.

Berwald sat next to him on his bed as he gently removed the comforter.

His belly looked so stuffed and round and...cute...

Berwald gently rested his hand on it.

"Hn!" Lukas yelped in pain.

"Sorry..." Berwald muttered and removed it.

Lukas whined.

Berwald tilted his head, and delicately rested his palm on the round stomach.

"Ourgh...mmmrnfff...hnnn..."

He slowly rubbed small circles.

"M-mmmmmh ~ " Lukas smiled softly, relaxing.

Berwald blushed a bit.

His big brother looked so damn cute this way.

He rubbed a bit more the taut skin, as the tension receded a bit.

Lukas sighed blissfully in his sleep.

Berwald had a small smile.

He gently rubbed and massaged the belly.

' so soft and warm ~ ' he thought. ' It's like kneading dough.'

He felt a very hard point near the navel area, who was a bit red.

Lukas hissed a bit in pain.

"Sorry, big brother." Berwald muttered, moving away.

Berwald was rather jealous of Emil with all the attention he get and acting like a spoiled brat, but he said nothing. All it mattered to him, it was to have his brothers, especially Lukas happy.

His feelings were getting a bit messed up when the "fat" ordeal came up.

Lukas looked a tad softer, but that wasn't a big deal, right?

To Berwald, it looked rather good on him. Lukas was way cuter with some meat on the bones.

Wait, what?

Berwald blushed furiously and shook his head.

He and Lukas were just brothers.

Just brothers...

"More..."

Berwald was brought back to reality and looked at Lukas.

"Lukas?"

"M-more..." Lukas whined.

Berwald rubbed his belly again.

Lukas moaned softly, causing Berwald to blush with a tiny smile.

"Yer so cute..." he muttered.

He gently pinched a pressure point.

"OUGH! *BUUUUURRRRRRRP*"

Lukas released so loudly that startled Berwald and caused him to fell from the bed.

"Lukas! Are you okay!" Emil knocked at the door.

Berwald shook his head and scrambled to the door.

"Shhh! Big brother is fine!" He shushed him. "Just a bit of gas, that's all."

Before Emil could say anything, Berwald closed the door.

He went back to Lukas and checked him.

His belly had deflated a bit now the gas was gone.

"Hnnn...B...Berwald...?" Lukas groaned.

"Shhh." Berwald said softly. "You need to rest."

He cradled tenderly his tummy.

"Huh..w-what..." Lukas squirmed.

"Just relax. Okay?" Berwald grunted.

"Hnnnn...Feels...good..." Lukas panted softly. "More..."

Berwald just obliged.

Lukas closed his eyes, falling back to sleep.

"You look so adorable, big brother." Berwald breathed, gently kissing his cheek.

Lukas smiled softly.

' it feels so good. '


End file.
